December 2010 (Facebook)
Timbox finished out 2010 by posting a number of collage images and iTunes links. 11th - 3:44pm Ok. I love Dexter's Laboratory for it is my all-time favorite TV Show! Here's the first season. *Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 1 on iTunes* 11th - 3:45pm Here's another season of my all-time favorite TV Show, Dexter's Laboratory! *Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 2 on iTunes* 11th - 3:46pm Here's yet another season of Dexter's Laboratory, my all-time favorite TV show! *Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 3 on iTunes* 11th - 3:46pm Here's the last of the older seasons of Dexter's Lab, my favorite TV show of all time. *Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 4 on iTunes* 11th - 3:47pm Here's one of the last two seasons to come out of my favorite TV Show, Dexter's Laboratory. Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 5 on iTunes* 11th - 3:47pm Here's the last and final season of my all-time favorite TV Show, Dexter's Laboratory! *Attached is a link to Dexter's Laboratory: Season 6 on iTunes* : 'Comment: '''Have you been watching Dexter's Lab in the morning? It's great that it's back on again! : '''Timbox: '''Yes. I have. On November 22, 2010, I did watch Dexter's Laboratory at 11:30 am on TV in my basement. 11th - 6:05pm Hey guys! You better hear this! ''*Attached is a defunct YouTube link to a video entitled "The Soundscapes of Disney's Dinosaur"* 18th - 2:12pm Lee Lee and Dexter, sitting in a tree. *Attached is a defunct YouTube link to a lost Timbox video titled "Dexter's Odyssey Suite"* : 'Description: '''I do not own, or claim to own any content of the music or so, but here is a 2-minute slideshow featuring the logo and three posters for my twelve-part big screen, big budget live action/animated cinematic the Lord of the Rings-style epic fantasy interpretation of Dexter's Laboratory 19th - 11:20am Yesterday (December 18) and last year (2009), I have a big night out, which is eating at Outback Steakhouse, and then to see James Cameron's Avatar at midnight at an IMAX 3D theatre in White Marsh, Baltimore, and then I stayed home because of the movie and the first blizzard of the 2009-2010 winter season. So, tell me about your first contacts and experiences with James Cameron's Avatar, besides mine. 19th - 3:23pm I know this title is derived from the opening Lion King song, but this is the poster for my vast twelve-volume, sixty-part, one-hundred-and-eight-hours overall (or so) epic semi-auto-biopic of my life or so, loosely based on my life or so, called "The Circle of Life", which I'll do after Dexter's Odyssey gets finished or so. 19th - 4:25pm This is one of Dee Dee's friends, Lee Lee, from Dexter's Laboratory, clad in samurai armor and helmet and wielding a magic sword. 19th - 4:28pm A image-collage depicting the Three Avatars: Aang from the Nickelodeon show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jake Sully's avatar from James Cameron's Avatar, and Dee Dee's Asian Friend, Lee Lee (which I called Leilung'salu or the Avatar) from Dexter's Laboratory. 19th - 4:29pm Dexter saying to one of Dee Dee's friends, Lee Lee, "I love you, Lee Lee." 19th - 4:31pm The Dark Lord, Mandark, and in front of him laughing, were the Seven Evil Exes from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, whom I think are the Seven Exiles of Mandark. 23rd - 12:43pm We must find that woman...in disguise as those big, blue people from James Cameron's Avatar or so! Who's with me on our hunt/quest for the missing showgirl that had graduated from Old Mill High? Anyone? ''*Attached is a link to a defunct Capital Gazette article titled "Old Mill grand vanishes in Vegas"* 25th - 9:29am Merry Christmas, and a happy new year, my friends. 29th - 4:40pm My dad has just retired from the work force...right now...for good. 30th - 11:36pm Sing it with me, for enter at your own peril, past the vaulted door, where impossible things may happen that the world's never seen before... "In Dexter's laboratory Lives the smartest boy you've ever seen But Dee Dee blows his experiments To smithereens There is gloom and doom While things go boom In Dexter's Lab!" I definitively love Dexter's Laboratory, in addition to James Cameron's AVATAR! Category:Facebook Category:2010